


A day in the life of gerita

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Just a normal day for Feliciano and Ludwig.





	A day in the life of gerita

**Author's Note:**

> My first hetalia fic, and first time ever time trying to write smut.  
> This was mostly an excuse for me to try and do just that, and I hope it turned out okay, despite not being very graphic.  
> Enjoy ^^

The sunlight shines just trough the crack in the curtains, exactly on Feliciano's face. He groans, burrows his his face in his pillow to block out the sun and reaches his hand out to feel the space next to him.  
It's cold.  
He groans again and opens one eye to look at the alarm clock, the bright red letters show 07:34, Ludwig will be ready to leave now, he never wants to be late for work.  
As if on cur he can see the door open out of the corner of his eye. Ludwig's face poking trough. Feliciano closes his eyes again to make it look like hes sleeping.

"Feli?" Ludwig says softly, "I'm leaving for work. Ludwig walks towards the bed.  
"Come on, wake up," he sits down on the edge of the bed, carefully trying to nudge the Italian awake, "I'm not leaving without a kiss."

Feliciano swiftly grabs the germans arm and hugs it tightly to his chest, smirking at him.  
"Cuddle with me."  
Ludwig sighs, "only for a little," and lays down on the edge of the bed, arms around his boyfriend's waist. Who wraps his own around the blondes neck.  
"Can't you call in sick?"  
"Nein liebling, I can't call in sick just because you don't want me to leave, which is every time."  
Feliciano pouts.  
"Besides, you have to go to work too."  
"I can call in sicks."  
"Nein."  
Feliciano wraps his arms tighter around Ludwigs neck, smirking, lips almost touching.  
"Are you sure?" He moves in to kiss Ludwig, softly teasing the blondes lips with his tongue to ask for entrance, which he is granted.  
Ludwig starts dominating the kiss, pulling the Italian closer, and his hands just a little lower, which makes the smaller moan.  
"I need to leave."  
Feliciano sighs, "fine, but you're making dinner and it has to be pasta."  
"I still don't understand why you want me to make you pasta, that's your best dish."  
He kisses Ludwigs cheek, "don't say that, I like your pasta."  
Ludwig huffs a smile, "sure, pasta it is," and he gives Feliciano a last kiss before he gets up and leaves. Mumbling about how he'll be late now, which makes Feliciano smile, being late a couple of minutes doesn't hurt anyone.

Well, time to get ready. Being a cook at an Italian restaurant means he doesn’t have to get up that early, seeing as he usually does lunch and snacks after lunch, it goes well with Ludwig's job, so that they can always eat together. Despite cooking at work he still enjoys cooking at home, but sometimes it's nice to eat someone else’s food, especially when it was made by a certain blonde. Moving to Germany had been a little scary at first, but it is the only language he speaks besides Italian and English, and had spend a few years here as a child.  
Meeting Ludwig there is one of the most amazing things that could ever happen to him, and Feliciano is glad he did move to Germany, if it only started as a way to keep cooking Italian, without being just another Italian cook in Italy, there are far too many of those in his home country.

The first time he saw Ludwig he was luckily assigned to his table, the restaurant is very low on waiters so the cooks had to help. It was the first time in his life someone with that much muscle looked cute to him, and probably the last muscly person he will ever find cute.  
Ludwig had dropped his cutlery, twice, and blushes very hard when Feliciano tried taking his order. At first he though Ludwig was just shy, but it turned out he was immediately attracted to him, which got even worse when Feliciano was being his bubbly, smiling self.  
The blushing got better after a couple of visits, and the day Feliciano had written his number on Ludwigs check, was also the day Ludwig wrote his on a paper napkin, which he gave with a big tip. They texted for 3 hours that night, getting to know each other a little better now that they didn't need to have under 3 minute conversations and set a first date.

Three years later they are living together in Ludwig's small house, with a big garden, two german shepherds, and Feliciano's old cat.

It's amazing, he's in love, and wouldn't change it for the world.

He takes a quick shower, signing an Italian song his nonno once taught him. Brushing his teeth and combing his hair at the same time.

As breakfast he has some leftover pasta, while lasagna, their cat, rubs his head against Feliciano's leg, asking to be petted, the dogs are playing outside.

It's a quiet morning like most, it's kind of nice, but it would be better if Ludwig were here. Work isn’t any different either, but that doesn’t mean he dislikes it, cooking delicious food is always fun.

When he gets of work, Feliciano is greeted by his boyfriend in an apron, stirring spaghetti on the stove.

“Smells good caro,” he kisses the germans cheek.

“It won’t taste anywhere near as good as yours though.”

Feliciano wraps his arms around Ludwig’s shoulders, standing on his toes to look of the blondes shoulder.

“Don’t say that, I like your pasta!”

“You like all pasta.”

“Si! But I like you more.”

Ludwig turns around and kisses the shorter on his lips.

“Gut.”

Ludwig dishes up the pasta, and they eat while they chat. Telling each other about their day. When they finish dinner, Ludwig stands up to do the dishes.

“we can do that tomorrow, Lud.”

“Nein, I want to do it now, can you get dessert from the fridge?”“I was thinking of having something else for dessert,” Feliciano bites his lip, Ludwig seems to get what he means, eyes clouded with lust. He lets Feliciano takes his hand, being guided to their bedroom by the Italian. Once the door he closes he is on him. Pushing Feliciano against the door, hands intertwining. Kissing his neck and sucking on his collarbone, making a faint red mark.  
Turning Feliciano into a moaning mess. Ludwig let’s go of their hands so he can touch Feliciano’s chest under his shirt instead, Feliciano takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around Ludwig’s shoulder, pulling him even closer so he can suck on the blondes neck, leaving marks that will be more visible than his own.

“Be.. Bed.” Feliciano manages to stutter out between kisses. Ludwig nods, wrapping Feliciano’s legs around his waist, and carrying them the short distance to the bed.

He softly lays him down, legs still around his waist, they kiss more, tongues dancing with each other. Ludwig breaks their kiss to catch a breath, to which Feliciano decides take his bottom lip between his teeth, making Ludwig groan.

They manage to take of their clothes, and Feliciano grabs the lube from their night stand, warming some of it up with his fingers and inserting one in his hole, after taking some time to adjust, he adds more, quickly loosening up the muscle. All the while Ludwig caress his body.

“I’m ready.”

Ludwig kisses him more, pushing him into the bed, intertwining their hands.  
More kisses, Ludwig lines himself up, and slowly thrusts himself inside, Feliciano’s moans are swallowed but Ludwig.

They move together, and it’s slow, sweet, loving.

The finish, panting, Ludwig falls onto the bed next to Feliciano, pulling him close so they can cuddle. Feliciano nuzzles into his neck.

“I’d like to have desert now.”

Ludwig laughs, “I’m not getting it for you liebling.”

The Italian pouts, “but I can’t walk now.”

Ludwig kisses the top of his head, “we can have it for breakfast tomorrow.”

Feliciano sighs, but smiles, and cuddles closer to Ludwig.

“Good night caro, ti amo.”

“Good night liebling, ich liebe dich.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Any thoughts?  
> Thank you so much for reading this! Have a lovely day!


End file.
